kiwi_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Object for Reflection
What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: Elect to Reflect It gets so crazy on the Island sometimes! I would love a place where I can go, by myself, and concentrate on new ideas. Help me pick a spot! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Clean up the debris! Tap the Meditation Spot to clear the vines. : 00:10:00 Oh my! This is such a serene environment. The sound from the water is so soothing. TASK COMPLETE! “It could sooth your soul!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Mat Maker Ideally, I will use this place to practice my yoga... I just need the proper mats. Will you help me look for some? ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Pick up the mats. Tap the Bamboo Mats to collect. : 01:00:00 Oh how brilliant! These are much better than the ones I have been using. TASK COMPLETE! “The right one does mat-ter.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Yoga Hire Where would be the best spot to place the mats? I think somewhere in the middle and close to the water! ☐ Put the mats down. Tap the Meditation Spot to upgrade. : 06:00:00 Great choice! I already feel more relaxed! TASK COMPLETE! “I'm not stretching the truth!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Bead Heed Now that we have the mats placed in the ideal spot, the next thing we require are beads for meditation. Let's look for some! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Collect the beads. Tap the Beads to collect. : 01:00:00 Oh my! These look to be very rare. I wonder how old they areâ€¦ TASK COMPLETE! “Old beads need extra care.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Bead Heed II These beads are meant to keep count of all your prayers or mantras... By counting on the beads, one can keep focused on reflection and their inner thoughts. ☐ Place the beads on the mat. Tap the Meditation Spot to upgrade. : 06:00:00 Many people throughout history have used beads in this particular way to find peace and understanding. TASK COMPLETE! “Bees?!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Aroma There There is just one more thing this place needs to be the perfect meditation retreat, and that is incense! I don't recall seeing any close by. We must use the airship if we are going to find any. ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship! Tap the Air Ship to explore the island! : 3 Down there! I see the sticks. I just hope they are still in working order. TASK COMPLETE! “If they don't work right away, just stick to it.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Smell the Peacefullness It looks as though we have all we need. The incense will surely add some pleasant aroma to this already pleasant place! ☐ Light the incense! Tap the Meditation Spot to complete. : 06:00:00 I just need to find my own mantra. Squidbane told me I could have his but I don't think I want to use it... TASK COMPLETE! “What does shipshape scallydog mean anyway?” REWARD : 100 : 25 |Swords_Needed=11 |Swords_Earned=0 |Gold_Earned=0 |Depends On Quest=The Essence of a Garden |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Quest_Date=2013-Nov-08 |Version=2.2.4-2013.11.08 }} 1. There is no Air Ship in the Apple version of Shipwrecked. Explore the Jungle instead.